


Why Did You think That?

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Marvel [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone knows who loves who, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic sucks sometimes, Multi, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Reader, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Peter is adorable, Tony deserves happiness, Why Did I Write This?, oblivious idiots, they all do, they are all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: (Y/N) loves Steve and Bucky....Stephen loves Tony....Steve, Bucky and Tony think (Y/N) and Stephen love each other(Y/N) -> is Tony's younger sibling





	1. The Looks

If there is anything (Y/N) found annoying, it was the looks that Tony, Steve and Bucky were giving them and New York’s resident Sorcerer Supreme. It was no surprise that the two had become good friends, even before a giant purple titan came to give them all grief. (Y/N) has gone to Stephen when their magic started to get out of hand, not wanting to put their brother or their friends in danger due to their inability to keep control. 

Stephen was surprisingly patient with (Y/N) and helped them as much as he could, but that was all before (Y/N)’s brother and (Y/N)’s best friend decided to start an all out superhero war. After taking Tony back to the Avengers Headquarters and making sure he got medical attention, they left to join Steve and Bucky to break the others out from The Raft. (Y/N) understood what they were doing leaving with the two Soldiers, they knew that they were labelling themselves as a fugitive, but when it came to Steve and Bucky, (Y/N) tend to throw logic out the window. And Stephen knew that; to say the scolding that they received from him the next time (Y/N) opened a portal to the Sanctum made Wong hide until it was over. 

Stephen only understood how (Y/N) felt after he watched all the possibilities of how their battle with Thanos could go. Falling in love with (Y/N) brother was never his intention, but how could he not after seeing how many ways Tony Stark could be the most selfless man in the universe. After Thanos was defeated and everyone had returned Stephen found (Y/N) with Tony, Steve, Bucky and Peter. Without a word the two hug 

“I understand now” he whispers to them, he didn’t need to explain. He was right, (Y/N) would understand better him than anyone, what one-sided love would feel like. The two of them miss the looks the three men give you

“They look cute together” Peter whispers to them as (Y/N) and the sorcerer were still deep in conversation. None of them give Peter a response, they just nod their heads 

Back to the looks though, it started when (Y/N) and Stephen would practice magic in the tower. The two were always were close to each other, whether it was a conscious or unconscious choice was always unclear. 

Tony didn’t expect to walk into the common room seeing the two, heads bend down almost touching, (Y/N)’s hands laying palms up in his. The elder Stark watch as the two start to work on a few spells, Stephen keeping (Y/N) grounded when they start to shake. Before the two even notice he is there, he leaves the room.

Steve walks in on the two meditating together. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to mediate, but this time Stephen’s cloak decided that it would rest on (Y/N) shoulders, snuggling with them at random times. Steve watches as the cloak snuggle (Y/N) making them giggle, Stephen cracks his right eye slightly to look at the two of them, a fond smile on his face. All of a sudden, Steve felt like an outsider who should not be seeing what he was. Once again before the two could notice anything, Steve leaves the room without a word. 

Bucky didn’t notice the two at first when he entered the room. The moment he did, he wished that he didn’t. The two were sleeping on the couch, you laying on Stephen’s chest. Bucky assumes that Stephen has his arm around your waist, but he can’t tell with the Cloak covering the two of them protectively. Bucky clenches his metal hand, not really understanding what he was feeling. He leaves the room before he can lose his cool.   
Unknown to the five of them, the other members of the Avengers, Peter, Wong, Carol and Loki all watched with frustrated looks. 

“When are they going to realize that there is nothing going on between Strange and (Y/N)?” Carol asks the group. They were currently watching Stephen and (Y/N) sharing a dance, while Steve, Bucky and Tony stared at them.

“When pigs fly” Clint says 

“I could make that a reality and they still will be oblivious” Loki grumbles out making the others nod in agreement

“Isn’t there something we can do?” Peter asks innocently “Like just tell them” Sam and Rhodes lets out a small laugh

“Tony and (Y/N) both wouldn’t believe it even if we told them” Rhodes says taking a sip of his drink 

“And Steve and Barnes are so sure that (Y/N) is in love with Strange” Sam adds 

“Well there must be something!” Peter tries again “They are all kinda getting annoying” Bruce places a hand on Peter’s shoulder 

“They will figure it out” he says, sounding like he doesn’t fully believe his own words


	2. Just another Mission

Fury calls Steve, Bucky, Tony and (Y/N) for a mission in Egypt, there was a rumor that a terrorist group was on the way of finding an ancient artifact that could cause some trouble for the people of the world. (Y/N) brought in Stephen to help with locating the artifact much to Steve and Bucky’s dismay, but Tony’s delight. It wasn’t a difficult mission, the five of them found the group just as they were about the leave the ruins of an old pyramid. A fight breaks lose, but nothing that they couldn’t handle Stephen and (Y/N) taking out a good amount of the group with their magic, while Tony, Steve and Bucky play support. Once the fight clears, Tony goes to the computers to grab some information on the group while Stephen and (Y/N) go to secure the artifact and Bucky and Steve prep their departure.

“We are ready to go” Steve says as the two soldiers walk over to Tony “Once Strange and (Y/N) get the artifact lets get out of here. Tony just hums, activating a virus in the terrorist’s computers to wipe all of their drives

“They seem to be doing well” Tony says out of the blue making Steve and Bucky look at him 

“They do” Steve agrees 

“How long have they been together now?” Bucky asks cleaning one of his knives 

“probably close to a year now” Tony says noticing the grim look on their faces “Oh come on Cap, Barnes we all agreed that we would be supportive” Steve lets out a sigh and rubs his face 

“Yes we would be supportive, doesn’t mean we have to like it” Bucky grumbles out. Tony can’t help be silently agree with the man. 

There is a loud bang and a shout from both Stephen and (Y/N). The three men drop everything and rush to where the sound came from, only to find both Stephen and (Y/N) on the ground unconscious; a small statue of an owl between them. Steve and Bucky rush to (Y/N) while Tony goes over to Stephen, the two are both breathing perfectly fine making them relax but only slightly 

“They were knocked out” Tony says 

“By what?” Bucky says looking around “We took care of all the terrorist” 

“That” Steve says motioning over to the small statue on the ground “the artifact must have activated and they got caught in the cross fire”

“What did it do to them?” Bucky asks looking at the thing warily 

“They only two people who could have possibly told us that, are currently unconscious” Tony says pinching the bridge of his nose “Lets get out of here, we can sort this out back at the tower and call Wong to take a look” 

The two agree Steve picking up (Y/N), while Bucky picks up Stephen. Tony takes a cloth and carefully grabs the statue and follows the two back to the jet. F.R.I.D.A.Y pilots them back to the tower while Tony runs scans over their two fallen friends, Steve and Bucky staying close if Tony needed any help. Before they reach the tower, Tony asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to prep the medical room and to get Bruce up to speed on the situation as well getting in touch with Wong and possibly Loki. There was one thing for sure, what ever this thing did to (Y/N) and Stephen it is only gonna get more interesting from now on.


	3. Comes Out Eventually

It’s been a few hours since they returned from Egypt, both (Y/N) and Stephen are still unconscious not helping Steve, Bucky and Tony. Wong and Loki both started looking over the statue trying to find out what meant to do, Peter trying to help where ever he can. 

Peter takes over watching the two sleeping comrades, forcing Steve, Bucky and Tony to all leave, get cleaned up and some food in their system. For a high schooler, Peter could really get the three older men moving, Tony blames (Y/N). The three agree to Peter’s condition as long as he would contact them if either of them woke up. Peter just takes out his textbook and start to work on some of his homework. After a couple of minutes of reading he hears a groan some from the two beds 

“Hey Mr. Strange” Peter say quietly putting his book away “(Y/N). Glad to see you both awake” 

“Peter?” (Y/N) says sitting up pinching the bridge of their nose 

“Where are we?” Stephen asks his voice rough 

“Back at the tower” Peter says making the two of them look at the boy in confusion “Mr. Stark, Steve and Bucky brought you guys back after you were knocked out” 

“That relic must have activated when we were taking it back” (Y/N) groans out. (Y/N) looks over at Peter “Any chance someone figured out what it does?” 

“Wong and Loki are looking into it” Peter says “I’m gonna go let the others know you guys are awake” the boy stands and leaves the two to their own thoughts 

“What was that thing?” (Y/N) breaks the silence between the two of them

“I have no idea” Stephen says standing and going over to (Y/N)’s bed and taking a seat beside them “What ever it is, it can’t be too bad” 

“True” (Y/N) says sighing out “At least we are not missing anything” 

The door opens and Steve, Bucky and Tony come in making the two freeze in their places. The three men just lightly smile at them 

“Glad to see you both awake” Steve says 

“Yea, you guys gave us a scare back there” Bucky says but neither of the two say a word

“What’s up Cat got your tongue, Dumbledore?” Tony says trying to lighten the mode, but Stephen’s face just starts to show signs of panic, (Y/N)’s not too far behind. Tony makes a move to step closer but the two both move to get as far away from the three men as possible

“(Y/N)? Stephen” Steve says concern in his voice 

“Portal” (Y/N) “Grunts “Now!” and without hesitation Stephen opens a portal and the two disappear, leaving the three men standing in confusion 

“The hell was that!” Tony says pain and anger laced in his voice 

“Maybe the artifact did do something to them” Bucky suggest, hoping that was the case 

“Let’s go see Wong and Loki” Steve says slightly shaken at (Y/N) and Stephen’s actions “maybe they know what is going on” 

The three make their way to the lab where Wong and Loki were stationed with the statue. When they arrive they see the two of them working on other projects. Loki is the first to notice the three of them 

“Ah Stark, Rogers, and Barnes” he says “Have Strange and Dear (Y/N) woken?” 

“They did” Steve replies “And they took off like scared rabbits the minute we entered the room” Loki’s smile widens and he looks back at Wong 

“I told you so” he says gleefully “You owe me” Wong lets out a groan and rubs his forehead. Steve, Tony and Bucky look at the two of them in confusion 

“What is going on?” Tony asks looking between the sorcerer and trickster 

“The relic is called The Flight of Truth” Wong says “it forces the people affected by it to speak the truth to those they are hiding it from. Judging by Strange and (Y/N) action, they are both hiding something from the three of you” 

“What could they be possibly hiding from us?” Bucky asks as Wong opens a portal and shoves the three of them in

“Go find out” he says “and don’t worry they can’t run away, I took their Sling rings. Good Luck” he adds closing the portal in their faces. They turn around to see the two culprits standing in (Y/N) room in the tower frozen in there place, looking like they are ready to bolt 

“Run and we will chase you both down” Bucky says folding his arms over his chest.

“And F.R.I.D.A.Y will help” Tony adds. (Y/N) and Stephen look at each other and silently communicate that it wouldn’t be worth it trying to escape the three of them. The two let out sighs of defeat before looking at the three men again taking a seat on the bed 

“Loki and Wong told us what the relic does” Steve says trying to calm the situation down “We get it, there is a secret the two of you are hiding from us and you don’t want to be forced to say it” The two stay silent and look down 

“Well might come to a shock to the two of you but we already know” Bucky says his voice slightly sad, but the two stiffen and look at the three of them in horror 

“Oh don’t look at us like that” Tony says trying to be cheerful “it’s not like you two hid it very well, but don’t worry we are all happy for the two of you” 

Instantly the looks of horror turn into looks of confusion, the two look at each other than back to the three men in front of them

“Tony, what are you talking about?” (Y/N) asks their elder sibling careful to not look at either Steve or Bucky when speaking 

“Well, I was hoping you would come talk to me sooner or later about dating a team member” Tony says waving his hand like it is nothing “Did you think I would be upset? What kind of a brother do you think I am?” 

“You all think that Stephen and I are dating?” (Y/N) asks voice filled with shock. The three nod in response making the two look at each other and burst out into laughter. Steve, Bucky, and Tony look at them in confusion 

“What is so funny” Bucky asks 

"Stephen and I? Dating" (Y/N) laughs "Never"

“Why would you think that?” Stephen says though his fits of laughter 

“Well you two act all couple-y when you are together” Tony says defensively

“Yea so do you are Rhodey, but you two aren’t dating” (Y/N) says calming down slightly Stephen not to far 

“But what could you be possibly hiding” Tony asks throwing his hands in the air

“The fact that I love you and (Y/N) loves Rogers and Barnes” Stephen says before slapping his hand over his mouth eyes going wide in horror. He looks at (Y/N) who has the same look 

“Shit!” was all (Y/N) could say not daring to look at Steve and Bucky 

“You –” Tony starts but has to stop to process Stephen’s words “You love me?” Stephen lets out a sigh of defeat and nods his head 

“I have for sometime now” the room in quiet for a few minutes before Tony clears his throat 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y clear my schedule for the next few days” he says walking over to Stephen grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door “Stephen and I have some catching up to do” Stephen loos at the engineer in shock but doesn’t says anything “Oh and clear (Y/N) schedule too. Cap and Barnes have some catching up of their own” with that (Y/N) snaps over to Steve and Bucky as Tony and Stephen leave the room. The three of them stay silent before (Y/N) breaks it 

“I know you two have each other and I am sorry that I have these feelings” (Y/N) says playing with the bottom of their shirt “But it’s okay just give he some time and I will get over it” 

Before (Y/N) can keep talking Steve quickly moves over to them and kisses them quiet. (Y/N) moans when Steve take control of the kiss, making them feel light headed. When he pulls away (Y/N) only has a few seconds to breath before Bucky’s lips are on theirs, just as demanding as Steve’s. When the they break away Steve is already sitting behind (Y/N), pulling them back into his chest his face buried in the crook of (Y/N)’s neck

“You have no idea how long we wanted to do that” Steve growls out making Bucky hum in approval  
“Stark is right, we have a lot of catching up to do” Bucky says with a smirk making (Y/N) laugh 

“Yea we do” (Y/N) says pulling Bucky in for another kiss 

***Next morning***

Stephen finds himself in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands, his hair looks like a mess. (Y/N) walks in making the man raise an eyebrow at their appearance 

“Fun night?” he ask smirking at them 

“You tell me” (Y/N) fires back making him blush slightly and (Y/N) chuckles as they move to stand beside him “We were idiots” 

“We were” Stephen agrees knowing that (Y/N) would never tell anyone he admitted that. Before (Y/N) can even get their own coffee Bucky appears in the room scoops them up and carries them off 

“We still have some more catching up to do” he says making (Y/N) laugh as they disappear. Stephen smiles into the cup before he feels arm go around his waist and a hand taking his coffee away

“We got some more as well” Tony whispers in his ear making the sorcerer turn to face him “That is if your still up for it Hogwarts” 

“For you Tony” Stephen says smiling “Always”


End file.
